


[Podfic] how it can work without a choice

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofhow it can work without a choiceby navaanAuthor's summary:Pepper thinks it won't work, but she can be convinced
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] how it can work without a choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how it can work without a choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293700) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u1xohfl0w81wrgj/how%20it%20can%20work%20without%20a%20choice.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:58 | .97 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you navaan for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "First Time." (I'm interpreting this as in this is their first time having sex with each other, not as in it is their first time having sex.) See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
